


Request to please the wanton

by Initiate_Explode



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initiate_Explode/pseuds/Initiate_Explode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making Alex Beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request to please the wanton

**Author's Note:**

> second prompt to the mattex kinkathon which was making alex beg. i wasnt quite sure where to go with this so i hope its okay.

Cardiff was chilly normally anyway but trying to work in these artic conditions when it was cutting close to winter was damn right ridiculous. Steven had managed to coax her into filming with the new twelfth doctor on his first episode. Yes she was excited, she adored Peter and thought he was a wonderful actor but at -3 degrees and no hot water bottles, her patience was starting to wear thin. Thank god Matt was picking her up after filming at 5. She was looking forward to slipping into something more comfortable, a glass of wine and if he was in a pleasant mood to please a good foot rub as these heels were killing her soles.  


5 o’clock proceeded and after only sniping once and the mic guy for nearly hitting her on the head she felt like she could finally relax but oh how wrong she was. Slipping from her trailer in comfy leggings and oversized cardigan to keep the chill away she padded down the path looking out for Matt or his car. She suddenly felt hands on her arms stilling her before they moved away. A piece of soft fabric, silk she was guessing was quickly placed over her eyes and tied tight but not too tight over her hair. A scream starting to break away from her mouth was quickly dismissed by a hand over her mouth and a low deep grunt going through her ears before a quick _“hush now carina”_ was whispered in her ears.

Matt, of course it would be dear Matt, but what game was he playing she just wanted to relax. Yes a bit of sex in the evening but she hadn’t thought of anything interesting over the exhaustion but hearing him in this light she quickly forgot about the tiredness and wondered what his plan might entail. Gripping her arms again he held them quite firmly leading her back to the car, making sure she ducked her head while getting her in then strapping the seatbelt across her chest ghosting his hands across her breasts enough to make her arch into anything that could relieve some tension and wanton starting to form. Matt jumped in beside her snapping his seatbelt and starting the car, he turned the radio off and drove to a comfortable silence the only noise breaking was Alex’s breath forming into slow pants as she rubbed her thighs together. Placing a hand on one thigh to still her, he still didn’t utter one word. The car stopped and the passenger door was reopened again, her seatbelt unclipped and a hand guiding her out again. Still no clue where she was, she stood dazed as Matt locked the car. He grabbed a hold of her waist before hoisting her over his shoulder, a small squeak of surprise escaping her lips and a swat on the bum rewarded to her for it. She hushed up again listened closely to his steps trying to make some sense of where she was, feeling herself getting higher then lower she gathered he was walking up stairs to their next destination. She felt herself getting lowered before lying down. It felt soft, plush and silky.

She was on a bed, a very comfortable one at that and still not being able to see, she felt his hands on her again sliding her leggings down and raising her vest off being thrown somewhere. Lying there in just her underwear, he found himself staring. He couldn’t help it, he’s seen it all before but this, blindfolded wanton and strewn across black silk sheets. This was delectable. Placing an arm over her waist to keep her down and still he switched her rabbit on that was in his other hand placing the little ears against her clit through her knickers, gasping at the sudden pleasure ripping through she tried to squirm release more of the tension building but his arm just held her down more. He pressed against her harder more vibrations cursing through her body she was getting close already, closer and closer to the peak. Her knickers dampening quicker and quicker with her arousal, he was there, right at the peak once more just to tip her over when it stopped. He switched it off and pulled his hand away the other still pinning her down. Choking on a sob as she huffed in frustration of being denied that edge, she whimpered. The buzzing was back and once again placed against her thoroughly wet knickers, it was delicious. She could feel herself climbing again, further and further until, it stopped again. She cried at him in frustration just wanting her release. Seeing her getting so frustrated over this made him smile in return, not that she could see it through. He placed her rabbit on the bed next to her legs and lifted the arm of waist to pull her knickers down her legs placing the arm once again on her waist and sat their looking at her, so frustrated and wound up, cheeks flushed red, halo of curls around the blindfold she was beautiful.

_“Matt, please. I can’t take it anymore. Please. Im exhausted, had a rubbish day at work, im so frustrated. I just need it Matt, please stop your teasing. Please just let me have some form release, im begging you. Please!”_ she whimpered the first words leaving her mouth since he collected her earlier.

Hearing her beg like that, being denied everything because of his power made Matt even hornier like Alex he was now desperate. Shoving his joggers and boxers down he moved his arm from her waist placing both hands on her hips before thrusting into her jolting her back up the silk sheets from the power. Sighing in relief from him filling and the fact she might be able to get some release after all, she attentively placed her hands on Matt’s biceps giving them a little squeeze to urge him faster. Hurtling to the edge once more together, their thrust meeting each other every time, they were close so very close. He leant down to her ear and whispered the word “come” which she quickly obliged and was hurtling over the edge to the white light relishing in pleasure overcoming her. Matt was two seconds afterwards spilling everything into her and ripping her blindfold off her the same time.

They laid there basking in the post coitus glow, Alex’s head laid on Matt’s chest feeling his slowing heartbeat under her ears she whispered  
 _“Im guessing we just christened our new bed together couple then.”_


End file.
